Tyson's little demon
by beautifulchaos91
Summary: Tyson had always wanted a pet. On his seventeenth birthday, his grandpa finally buys him one. A cute, long haired hamster Tyson names Taz. But the little bundle of joy comes with great responsibility. You need a good set of nerves to take care of the little dude. All Tyson is sure of is that the little creature is a furball from hell. One-shot. [Based on real events]


_OMG, it happens today_! Morning had barely dawned but Tyson couldn't sleep. His grandpa had promised to take him to the petshop so he could choose his very first pet. He had always wanted a pet. As long as Tyson could only remember he had been asking for a pet. And now his wishes came true. A dog would be nice. Not a small dog like chihuahua, no. But maybe a golden retriever. Yeah, that would be awesome, they'd become the best friends forever. Or a cat. No, not a cat. Cats were too independent and arrogant for his taste. He wanted a pal, not some cocky furball he had to please so it would like him.

Morning went slowly. So slowly Tyson thought the time had stopped. Patience and waiting had never been his cup of tea. He couldn't eat his breakfast, all he could think about was when he would get to pick his first pet. Tyson's grandpa wasn't helping him much. He was being extremely slow, thought Tyson. For someone with little patience it was torture. When they finally left for the petshop at midday Tyson was totally nerve wreck and he himself felt like he was on the edge of nervous breakdown. Why did his grandpa had to be so freaking slow? In Tyson's own opinion he had had enough time to measure the tiny house where they lived at least ten times. Make it hundred. But his grandpa just chuckled and let him champ at the bit.

When they reached the petshop, Tyson immediately made his way to the puppies playing in a corral in middle of the shop. But his grandpa walked right past them and called Tyson with him.

"A hamster?!"

Tyson was disappointed.

"It is well enough for a first pet", his grandpa said.

It felt so unfair. Everyone else had cool pets. But he would get just a stupid hamster.

"Go ahead and see if there's one to your liking", his grandpa encouraged him.

Tyson wandered around checking every terrarium. Many pairs of pepper eyes were following him. He couldn't decide. He didn't want a hamster. With a sigh Tyson longingly gazed towards the corral where the puppies were playing. Then he continued his search for the right hamster. He spent what he thought was an eternity looking for creature to his liking. All of the sudden he saw it. He had wandered past the terrarium many times but only now he saw the little furball living in there. It had a long, messy hair that made it look like it would have blown up. In that instant he knew. He knew this was his hamster.

"This one", Tyson said and pointed at the blown up creature.

Once they had collected everything needed (a giant terrarium, cottage, spinning wheel and food for the hamster) they headed home. Hamster Tyson had named Taz rustled around in cardboard box in which Tyson carried it. _Actually_ , Tyson thought, _hamsters aren't so bad._

* * *

 _Why on earth I ever thought hamster aren't so bad_ , Tyson complained to himself as he woke up for the third time during the same night to ungodly noise. If he wouldn't have known better, he might have thought there was an elephant in the terrarium. Tyson got up from his bed and went to the terrarium where Taz was quiet as if pretending he wasn't the cause of the noise. Tyson thought he might go back to sleep since it was all quiet and peaceful again. But once he laid down and closed his eyes the hullaballoo started all over again.

"Oh shut up, Taz", Tyson snapped, "you have a lot things to do there, let me sleep already."

Taz wouldn't listen to him. Of course not, instead the furball made even more noise once he told it to stop. Taz chewed on his cottage and dragged it across the terrarium. Tyson had bought the hamster chewing toys and tried to hide food and treats for the little demon but it wouldn't work. At that very moment he seriously considered throwing the hamster against the wall or poisoning it. That would solve the noise problem. But then again what would he explain to his grandpa why he did it? Tyson gritted his teeth and tried his damnest to ignore the hullaballoo caused by the furball from hell. Then the idea hit him. He grabbed the terrarium and walked across the house to the toilet. Once there he laid the terrarium with it's resident on the floor and left. Tyson headed back to his room and climbed to bed. He pulled his cover over himself and shut his eyes. _Ah, peace and quiet_ , was his last thought as he slid into dream.


End file.
